crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Beyond Worlds
Plot With the restoration of the universe thanks to Classic Crash Bandicoot and Modern Crash Bandicoot this led to Classic Doctor Neo Cortex and Modern Doctor Neo Cortex's plans being foiled and they became trapped as prisoners of time outside the newly created universe but the time prison itself collapsed and shattered around them and Classic Cortex severed ties with his future self and decided to return to his own time. While Modern Cortex is infuriated that his past self abandoned him and also that his ultimate plan failed also returns to his own time but has now aged progressively with a grey beard due to being trapped in time for quite some time and since the world is no longer interested in him and believe he is dead Cortex decides to set up a base in Antarctica. Cortex wants revenge against Crash Bandicoot for ruining his plans and teams up with Bearminator who also lives in Antarctica but in order to enact a revenge Cortex decides to awaken the Elementals, Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro and Lo-Lo to cause natural disasters across the world and also the Tasmanian Islands. On Wumpa Island Aku Aku senses the Elementals being awakened and goes to Mount Grimly to speak with his twin brother Uka Uka and they go to the Bandicoot Home and speak to Crash, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot about the Elementals and the Aku-Uka brothers tell the story of how the Ancients and the Elementals thought a battle centuries ago and saved the world by imprisoning the Elementals with the crystals but the Bandicoot family are well aware of who the Elementals are because they fought against them years ago but the Ancients are another group of masks who's whereabouts are not known. Aku Aku and Uka Uka go to Antarctica to confront Cortex but the Elementals appear and fight the Aku-Uka brothers and are nearly destroyed the Bearminator fires his rockets at them to and one of these hits Uka Uka and he is wounded this causes Aku Aku to flee and Cortex picks up Uka Uka and crushes him thus killing him and releases his Mojo energy. Horrified by Uka Uka's death Aku Aku demands to the Bandicoot family they find the Ancients and awaken them to destroy the Elementals and avenge Uka Uka's death and save the Earth but the problem is where are the Ancients located the Bandicoot family and Aku Aku recruit Doctor Nitrus Brio and Doctor N. Gin to help locate the Ancients to see if they are still somewhere across the Tasmanian Islands but munch to there dismay the Ancients are not located on the Tasmanian Islands at all but somewhere in outer space. Aku Aku pays Papu Papu a visit on N. Sanity Island and according to legend he reveals the Ancients left Earth and fell asleep in outer space and can only be awoken with the talismans. Aku Aku returns to the Bandicoot family and informs them the talismans are by means the only way of awakening the Ancients from there long slumber and Brio and N. Gin continue to hunt for the Ancients in outer space and go with Coco in her spaceship to find the Ancients location. Crash and Crunch go across the Tasmanian Islands to find the talismans located at ancient temples connected to the Ancients but encounter dead titans along the way slaughtered by Cortex's lab assistants and fend off attacks from Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro and Lo-Lo and once the Elementals are defeated and the talismans have been collected from the ancient temples Brio, N.Gin and Coco have located the Ancients inside a temple complex located in outer space and land the spaceship there and contact Aku Aku. Crash and Crunch are teleported by Aku Aku to Antarctica and confront Cortex inside his laboratory Crash and Crunch are empowered by Aku Aku with Mojo and fight hordes of Cortex's lab assistants and then Cortex himself who surrenders himself to them but the Bearminator arrives and blows up the lab with his tank allowing Cortex to escape and Crunch and the Bearminator fight to the death in a bloody fight. Crash purses Cortex across the icy slopes of Antarctica and finally subdues him but Cortex reveals to Crash that he never regretted creating the marsupial all those years ago with Brio and reveals there cat and mouse game is over and Aku Aku demands Cortex to kill himself so Uka Uka's death can be avenged Cortex laughs and jumps off the icy cliff to an uncertain faint and has the Elementals destory the rest of his base and lab completely in order to kill Crunch. Crash and Aku Aku return to the base which is completely collapsing while Crunch and the Bearminator are tearing each other apart a scream is heard from atop the tower of the base and Crash rushes to the top to find a female fox chained up Crash rescues her but Crunch and the Bearminator reach a stalemate and Crash and Aku Aku and the female fox escape in the Bearminators tank as Aku Aku has run out of Mojo and cannot teleport them out and Crunch and the Bearminator stay inside fighting as the base and lab itself collapses into the icy sea and the Elementals start to give to chase to Aku Aku and Crash. They are soon able to escape as Aku Aku regains power and teleports himself and Crash and also the female fox away as the Elementals destroy the Bearminators tank. Crash and Aku Aku and the female fox arrive at the Ancients residence and with Coco, Brio, and N.Gin waiting and Crash uses the talismans he had collected with Crunch to finally awaken the Ancients from there long slumber and with the talismans inserted a massive chain reaction occurs and the Ancients finally awake and emerge Mora Mora, Ju Ju, Kau Kau, and Tau Tau and they greet Aku Aku and also demand to know why they have been awoken and Aku Aku reveals the Elementals need to be stopped or they will destroy the Earth. The Ancients reveal they fought the Elementals long ago for control over the talismans, Mojo, Crystals, Gems and Relics and they managed to win and put them into hibernation but also left Earth because they feared and did not want to bring any harm to the planet. The Ancients agree to help and fly off to fight the Elementals once more above the Earth and the Elementals bring Cortex as well powered full with Mojo and as the Elementals and the Ancients fight Crash fights Cortex one final time and finally defeats his arch nemesis once and for all and the Ancients imprison the Elementals and Cortex inside the temple complex they were in and are sealed away forever. The Ancients give Crash two choices to either have temple prison destroyed or to not have it not destroyed. If the temple prison is destroyed then the Ancients destroy it and the Elementals and Cortex are finally killed and gone forever and Crash and Coco return to Wumpa Island and Coco begins a relationship with N.Gin and Crash and the female fox start a relationship and her name is revealed to be Sasha. Crash and Sasha Fox go on a quest to find to see if Crunch is still alive and the Ancients also return to Earth. Nina Cortex also teams up with Doctor N. Tropy but was also disgusted with what her uncle did to her when he teamed up with his past self and N. Tropy intends to send Nina back in time to rescue her uncle. ''' '''If the temple prison is not destroyed by the Ancients they then say that anybody who finds it could release the Elementals/Cortex and the Ancients also return to Earth but the temple complex is destroyed by the Gasmoxians led by Nitros Oxide. Oxide vows to invade and conquer Earth and sends forces of Gasmoxians to conquer the planet led by Zam and Zem and Crash and his friends and family must deal with this threat and also must travel to Gasmoxia as well. Doctor N. Trance also reappears and has allied with Oxide and starts to brainwash/hypnotise some of the Tasmanian Island residents to join Oxides army.